My Pup-house is Your Pup-house
My Pup-House is Your Pup-House is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise After Bright Eyes' House is washed down by a recent flood, She stays at Igor's until Her pup house is repaired. Plot Part One (Inside the Pound building, Bright Eyes, Igor, Vigor, Bigor, Whopper, Chew Chew, Precious, Twitchia, Gordon, Worry Wart, and Cooler and Nose Marie's children are watching a TV Show.) Announcer on TV: Stay tuned next week for another exciting episode of My Dad, the Ninja! Coming up next, it's another episode of The Adventures of Captain Canine, only on DOGTV. But first, a breaking weather story. Gordon: Aw! I'd wish they get on with my favorite show. I mean, I know this is important to hear, but I'm a huge fan of Captain Canine. Announcer on TV: The forecast calls for heavy rain. A flood advisory has been issued for the entire community of Poundsville until 4 PM tomorrow. All residents are advised to stay off of flooded roads and evacuate in case the situation worsens. And now, The Adventures of Captain Canine! Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! I hope our doghouses don't get flooded away. (Tony and Cooler head to the headquarters.) Jewel: Where are you going, Uncle Tony? Tony: Your father and I are heading toward our headquarters to close the drain. The weather forecast calls for heavy rain. Martin: We know, Uncle Tony. We witnessed the report on the television. Tony: Oh. Well, anyway, we're going to close the drain. (Tony and Cooler leave.) Beauregard: Gosh. The way the weather report says, it'll be raining cats and dogs out there. (To Martin) Has it ever rain cats and dogs before? Maybe it has. No, maybe it hasn't. Yes, it has! Oh! I'm so confused! Martin: No, Beau. It has been scientifically proven that neither felines nor canines have ever descended from the sky during a storm. It is only a figure of speech saying that it will be raining very hard today. Worry Wart: I hope it doesn't rain too hard. (Scene to outside Igor's Pup House as it rains. inside, Igor goes to His bed, takes off His glasses, and purrs softly as He embraces Bright Eyes' neck. as He closes His eyes. right next to him, Bright Eyes looks at Igor's Eyes.) Bright Eyes: (Softly) I guess Whopper was right. You do have romantic feelings for me. Igor: I sure do... in fact-- Huh? (puts on His glasses and after seeing Bright Eyes, He screams like a little girl and falls off His Bed.) Bright Eyes? What are you doing here? Bright Eyes: My dog house got flooded. Igor: Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: It's okay, Iggy. Not all of my stuff got ruined. (Sits up) You don't mind if I sleep in your bed, do you? Igor: I don't mind, Bright Eyes. You're welcome to sleep in my bed. Of course, (blushing) you'll be under the covers and I'll be Over them. This is a kid's cartoon, you know. and I was going to have a pretend evil meeting. Bright Eyes: Pretend Evil Meeting? Igor: Well, I want to entertain the New arrivals. just imagine. (A Thought cloud goes over Bright Eyes' head.) the arrivals wear silly but scary costumes. as I dress up like an Otherworldly Reaper. but It's only weekly. not even Cooler knows what's what. but it's not real, plenty of cartoons have it. Bright Eyes: But, Iggy, won't you get cold in the middle of the night? Igor: I'll be fine, Bright Eyes. It's summer, right? (Purrs as He places Bright Eyes' paw on His head.) besides, I'll be in a sleeping bag. Bright Eyes: Okay. Good night, Iggy. Igor: same to You, Bright Eyes. (Later, Bright Eyes is sleeping in Igor's bed and Igor is lying inside a sleeping bag and resting his head on a pillow.) Igor: (Thinking) I can't believe it. Bright Eyes is in my dog house. (Igor blushes.) Igor: If I'm lucky... (A thought cloud appears over Igor's head and inside is Igor and Bright Eyes in Wedding Wear.) Cooler's Voice: by the power vested in Me, I hereby pronounce You Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride. (Igor kisses Bright Eyes, but the dream ripples to darkness.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Iggy? (sees Igor simling as He is still asleep and continues purring.) Iggy, wake up. It's morning. (removes Igor from His sleeping bag.) Come on! It's time to get up. Igor: Must I? I didn't have much sleep. Need extra sleep... (covers himself with the bag.) good night. Bright Eyes: It's 7:27 AM. come on! It's time to entertain the quintet. Igor: Seven 'o 27? Bright Eyes: Yes it's-- It's Seven Twenty-Seven! Igor: Same Thing. (The next morning, Gamma, TJ, Howler, Cooler, and Antonio are working on repairing Bright Eyes' dog house. Igor walks up to them with a smile on his face.) Igor: Good morning, guys! (TJ and the others notice Igor.) TJ: Good morning, Igor. Igor: The most wonderful thing happened last night. Gamma: Let me guess, Bright Eyes slept in your pup-house last night. Igor: How did you know? Well, Technically, Me and Bright Eyes aren't married. (under His breath) Not yet anyway. (Gamma laughs.) Gamma: (Patting Igor) Actually, I was the one who decided that Bright Eyes should sleep in your doghouse. After all, you are her boyfriend. Antonio: And judging by the looks of her doghouse, it might take us a week or two to get it back into perfect shape. Igor: A week, huh? Thanks for telling me. of course, I was kind of... Cooler: Is there something wrong with Bright Eyes staying in your house for a week? We could have her stay at my house if you want. Igor: No! No. She can stay as long as She wants. I don't mind Miss Bright Eyes staying with Me. It's sort of like she's married to me. But not officially... Howler: Aroo! We're happy to hear that. Igor: I should do something nice for her. (thinking) I was so insistent on sleeping... Gamma: Why don't you make her breakfast? Igor: That sounds like a great idea, Mr. Gamma. But, no Chocolate. Gamma: Actually, I was thinking that you can make her a nice bowl of dog food and water. Igor: Ohh. Hmm... I'm not sure. I'll let Her decide breakfast. See you later, Mr. Gamma. (Later, Bright Eyes is seen making a drawing. Igor approaches her as He looks at Her drawing.) Igor: That's a great drawing, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Thank you, Iggy. Igor: What would you like to eat for breakfast? Bright Eyes: (laughs.) Silly Iggy. It's 2 PM. I think you meant to say "What would you like to eat for Lunch?". Igor: Oh. Well, what would you like to eat for lunch? I'll make it for you. Bright Eyes: You don't have to make lunch for me, Iggy. Igor: I don't? (Wags his tail.) Bright Eyes: I can make myself lunch. (Bright Eyes was about to leave, but Igor stops her.) Igor: No! No. I'll make lunch for you. What would you like to eat, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Actually, I was going to make myself a bowl of dog food and glass of orange juice. Igor: Orange Juice? (raises His glasses.) Ooh. It's not as good as Fresh Water. well, I guess it's okay, as long as it's in small amounts... Bright Eyes: On second thought, you're right, Iggy. I guess a glass of water will suffice. Don't you think so, Iggy? Igor: I'm always looking out for your safety, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Aw! You're so sweet, Iggy. (Bright Eyes hugs Igor. Igor blushes and wags his tail.) Igor: Thanks. You're kind-hearted and never sour. Bright Eyes: Oh. a Rhyme. (giggles.) so, what do You like about Me, Iggy? Igor: Well, You're cheerful. You hardly get angry. You're quite popular with the younger pups, Your Painting styles are ideal, Your eyes are like gorgeous sapphires. et cetera. (Igor hugs Bright Eyes.) Bright Eyes: Well, If You say so, I'll give a You a sneak peek of what to expect once We're married. Igor: So long as it's on a Rated-G or PG level. Bright Eyes: Word. and can You imagine Our house at a Whopper Level? Igor: Whopper Level, Huh? Hmm... A Treehouse Mansion! with a 10 Scooter Garage! along with a tree swing, a garden of Heliotropes, An Art Gallery for You, (Sings) Et cetera. Bright Eyes: Well, We can dream, Ri--? Wha, Did You just sing? Igor: Y-Yes. (Igor purrs softly.) Igor: Well... (Thinking) I probably won't get another chance like this for a long time so... (Igor softly wraps His arms around Bright Eyes and dances to a tango.) Bright Eyes: Wow! You dance tango, as well? Igor: Well, in some dancing shows I've seen, I've been wanting to try it with You one day. (Purrs like a cat as He nuzzles Bright Eyes' neck.) Bright Eyes: Ha ha ha ha. Silly Iggy. Part Two (A while later, Bright Eyes and Igor are watching TV together. Igor is seen crying. Bright Eyes notices him.) Bright Eyes: What's wrong, Iggy? Are you crying? Igor: (Sobbing) Yes. This movie is so sad. Hold me. (Bright Eyes hugs Igor.) Bright Eyes: There, there, Iggy. Let it all out. (Not far, Tony, Cooler, Martin, Elaine, TJ, and Nose Marie are watching. Tony is seen crying.) Martin: What is the matter, Uncle Tony? Tony: (Sobbing) They're such a cute couple. (Bright Eyes sees Iggy write something down.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? (looks at the paper) "Things to do, find a pirate treasure, Make Jolly Roger Flags for the gang, Goad Bright Eyes into pranking Me"? You want me to prank you, Iggy? Igor: Well, you might say that. I'd never pranked a girl, not even You. (Tony is heard sobbing harder.) TJ: Now what? Tony: (Sobbing) Iggy's so nice to let Bright Eyes prank him! TJ: Yeah. I wish Vigor was here to see this. (Vigor enters.) Vigor: I already knew. (Tony, startled, jumps up and lands in TJ's arms.) Tony: How'd you get here? Vigor: I just happened to stop by. Anyway, I already knew that Igor would let Bright Eyes prank him. He told me himself. (They then see Bright Eyes hitting Igor with a pie.) Igor: Mmm. Strawberry pie. I like it. (Tony cries again as TJ puts him down.) Tony: (Sobbing) That was so beautiful! I need a moment. (Later, the heroes are eating dinner. Igor is sitting next to Bright Eyes.) Cooler: So, Bright Eyes, how is it, being Roommates with Iggy? Bright Eyes: It's been good. He let me sleep in his bed. Igor: And I slept in a sleeping bag. Cooler: Why, Iggy? Igor: I don't want Bright Eyes to feel uncomfortable. Cooler: Oh. slept in a sleeping bag, as Bright Eyes slept in a bed. Tony: You're a very nice pup, Iggy. I really hope you and Bright Eyes get married some day. Igor: Thanks, Tone. (After dinner, Igor, Bright Eyes, Gordon, Precious, and Whopper are in the living room. Whopper is seen playing a video game.) Gordon: Use the arrows, Whopper! Whopper: Don't worry. I got it. (Igor yipes and is seen hugging Bright Eyes like a plush.) Bright Eyes: What's wrong, Iggy? Igor: One of the monsters in the game scared me. Whopper: Sorry, Iggy. (pauses the game) Igor: It's okay, Whopper. You don't have to pause your video game for me. Bright Eyes: Will you be okay with watching Whopper play his video game, Iggy? Igor: Yes, Bright Eyes. I'll live. Carry on, Whop. Whopper: Sure, Iggy. (continues His game) (3 hours later, Igor and Bright Eyes is watching Earth's Stupidest Hicks at Igor's dog house.) Igor: Ha ha ha! Them Russian hicks using a forklift to pour water into a makeshift pool? What a waste of Gasoline! (wraps His arms around Bright Eyes as They both laugh. They then hear crying.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, do you hear crying? (Bright Eyes and Igor turn and see Tony, Cooler, and Gamma. Tony is seen crying.) Igor: Tony, is something wrong? Tony: (Sobbing) You guys are even cuter the second time. This is the most adorable moment I have ever seen. Somebody hold me. Igor: Do You want to see a hick screaming as She's getting a tattoo, or someone accidentally tearing down a tree toward someone's house? (Tony snickers.) Tony: I'd be than happy to join you two. You don't mind, do you? Igor: Please. We don't mind. Bright Eyes: Have a seat, Tony. (Tony sits with Igor and Bright Eyes. As Tony scratches Igor's head, Igor purrs softly.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, Look at this! Those two are getting married and in Camoflauge! Ha ha ha! Igor: Yep! Oh! and the Priest is dressed like a Deer! (Tony laughs hysterically as puts his hand on Igor's shoulder.) Tony: Did you guys see that one episode where some idiot went swimming while it's 35 degrees outside? Igor: Kinda reminds You of the time I tried to Marry Bright Eyes, huh? Tony: Yeah. I… (Confused) I'm sorry? You? Marrying Bright Eyes? That's Child Marriagement. It's kinda illegal here, you know. Igor: Hey, it's a cartoon. Bright Eyes: Yeah. It was during Valentine's Day. Tony: I'm still confused. Cooler: Allow me to explain. One Valentine's Day, as Iggy and Bright were preparing, Poor Iggy blurted out that He wants Bright Eyes. (Singing) In Marriage... but to make it a long story short, Iggy has a habit of blurring out from his mind. Tony: Oh. I see. (Scratching Igor behind the ears) you love Bright Eyes, don't you? Igor: Yes. Am I not supposed to? (Cooler and Gamma exchange smiles to each other.) Gamma: I can tell that in a matter of dog years, Igor and Bright Eyes will be the perfect married couple. Don't you agree? (Bright Eyes jumps into Igor's arms.) Bright Eyes: You know, Iggy? While I'm here, it's sort of like I've already married You. Igor: R-Really? (blushes) Tony: You know, Iggy. I really hope you two will get married one day. Igor: Well, I hope You're right. Oh! I almost forgot. Here You go. My Prank Book. (gives Bright Eyes His Prank Book.) feel free to look at the sketches/blueprints of the select pranks. It's like reading a two-Panel Comic strip. Bright Eyes: Hmm. I see Howler playing a computer game, and Howler ages rapidly to an Elder when the screen shows Whopper's Face like a Zombie. Hmm. (laughs.) Igor: and can You imagine if Whopper dropped a Water Balloon on Cooler's stomach? Bright Eyes: Well... (snickers.) Cooler: (Whispering to Gamma) I have a feeling that Iggy's out to get me. Gamma: How can Igor get you? He won't do a prank that does physical harm. I promise. Cooler: Still... (thinks of Himself sunbathing, and Igor over an umbrella drops a water balloon, making Him go crazy.) Well... ha ha ha. Part Three (Later that night, Igor, and Bright Eyes fell asleep. Igor is sleeping alongside Bright Eyes. Elaine, Momo, Gordon, and Marcus enter.) Marcus: (Smiling sadly) Aw! Look at them, Elaine sweetie. They look so cute. (Igor purrs softly as He nuzzles Bright Eyes' Shoulder.) Gordon: (Getting out his Kintendo DDS) I love this moment. (Gordon takes a picture of them. Igor then turns in his sleep, but he falls off the couch and wakes up.) Igor: Ow! How did I end up on the floor? Elaine: Are you okay? Igor: I guess. What time is it? Marcus: I believe it's half past 8. Igor: You didn't need to surprise attack me, General Offensive. Marcus: But I didn't attacked you by surprise, little soldier. (Pets Igor) You just fell off the couch. We just came by to see how you three are doing. (Pauses) ...General? Elaine: Well, see you in the morning, Igor. (Elaine, Marcus, Momo, and Gordon leave.) Igor: Hmm. I must have dozed off. (Igor then looks at Bright Eyes, who is sleeping.) Igor: Bright Eyes is so adorable when she sleeps. (He then grabs a blanket and covers Bright Eyes, then kisses Her.) Igor: (Softly) Sweet dreams, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: (Softly) Same to you, Iggy. (Igor is startled.) Igor: Bright Eyes? I thought you were sleeping. Also, your puphouse will be repaired in a few days. (Bright Eyes yawns.) Bright Eyes: Oh, well that's good to hear. (Igor feels guilty.) Igor: Would you like to sleep in my bed? I'll sleep on the couch. Bright Eyes: Iggy, I'll only sleep in your bed if you sleep with me. (Igor feels uneasy.) Igor: Well, as long as I sleep over the covers. Like I said earlier, this is a kid's cartoon. Bright Eyes: (With a confused look on her face) S-Sure. (That night, as Bright Eyes is sleeping under the covers, Igor is over the covers.) Igor: (SIghs) It kills Me to do this, but first... Igor: (ThInking) I think I'll go get another blanket. (Igor gets up and gets another blanket. He then covers himself with the blanket.) Igor: (Thinking) That's better. (Bright Eyes is whimpering in her sleep.) Igor: (Thinking, with a sad look on his face) Aw! Poor Bright Eyes is having a nightmare. (A thought cloud appears above Bright Eyes and she is seen running away from Kaptain Kid Stoneheart.) Igor: Bright Eyes, are you alright? (Dream Igor, in samurai armor, stops Kaptain Kid and the pirate runs away.) Bright Eyes: (Mumbling) Thank you, Iggy. Igor: (Whispering) You're welcome. (Dream Igor comforts Bright Eyes. Outside the thought cloud, Bright Eyes is smiling.) Igor: Ooh. I'm a hero. (The thought cloud then shows Igor with 3D Glasses, at age 17, and Bright Eyes, at age 16 with a Green Shirt, and now wearing a Tuxedo and Dress. getting married.) Dream King: Do you, Igor Stravinsky, take Bright Eyes for your lawfully wedded wife? (Dream Igor removes His 3D glasses) Dream Igor: Yes, I do. Dream King: Do you, Bright Eyes, take Igor for the lawfully wedded husband? Dream Bright Eyes: I do. Dream King: Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. (As Igor and Bright Eyes inside the thought cloud kiss, Igor is seen sobbing.) Igor: She loves me... She really loves me. (Sheds tears.) (Inside the cloud, the scenery changes to a Let's make a Deal-esque Game Show, with Dream Bright Eyes as a Birman Cat and Dream Igor wears a Suit one half is Cyan, the other is Red.) Woof Brady: Do You want to trade in Your Big Box for Curtain 4? Dream Igor: I think the Curtain contains a doink. We're keeping the Big Box. Woof Brady: Ok. behind the Curtain is... (the Curtain unveils to reveal a Doink, in the form of a Big Video Game Controller.) Announcer: You could have won a Giant Video Game Controller! (Dream Bright Eyes hugs Dream Igor.) and behind the Big Box is... the Surprise Slot! and We'll spin that and We'll see what You'll get. (The slots spin and the five panels stop at a $1,500 Gift Certificate from U-bid, Guitar with Guitar Lessons, Karaoke Machine, Theme Park Party and Miami, Florida. The thought cloud then shows Igor and Bright Eyes living comfortably with all of their friends and family. Igor is now sobbing harder.) Igor: (Sobbing) She really loves me! (Igor hugs Bright Eyes while crying. Bright Eyes wakes up.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Is something wrong? And why are you crying? Igor: Well, It's just that once your puphouse is repaired, you'll go back to your own puphouse... Bright Eyes: Iggy, you really cared about me, do you? Igor: I always have... (Starts to shed tears.) and always will… (A sad variation of the Pound Puppies theme song begins as Flashbacks of Igor with Bright Eyes race in Igor's mind.) (In an Infirmary flashback.) Igor: T-Thank You for helping Me. My Name's Igor. You can call Me whatever You want. Whopper: Well, Whatever-You-want, by any chance You're a descendant of Dr. Frankenstein's assistant? Igor: Ha ha ha ha ha. No. I'm not. Bright Eyes: Actually, Igor seems kinda scary. I was thinking of calling You Iggy. (Flashback to Hong Kong when Igor protected Bright Eyes from Ian. Ian was a few inches away from Bright Eyes, then passes out from a tranquilizer dart on His shoulder. and We see Igor with His Chartreuse Crusader outfit partially torn.) Bright Eyes: Iggy...? Igor: He was gonna destroy You... I had no choice. (passes out.) (Flashback to Igor at His previous owner's house, as Bright Eyes is next to Him.) Bright Eyes: Everyone's worried sick about You, Iggy. sadly, They also know You have a Cat's heart. Igor: Hmm. Well, They were gonna find out one way or another. but I guess They'll now hate Me. (Flashback to inside Bright Eyes' Pup House) Igor: Well, No matter how We'll age, You'll still be beautiful once We're married. Bright Eyes: Agreed! Wait a-- "Once We're married"? Igor: S-Sorry. (Blushes Nervously) It slipped out. (Flashbacks End.) Bright Eyes: Iggy. once some time passes, We'll get Married like You hoped. (Hugs Igor as He sheds tears.) Igor: Bright Eyes... Thank You! (Sobs softly.) Bright Eyes: and since it's My last day staying in Your puphouse... (She covers the couch with a blanket.) We'll watch Earth's Stupidest Jokesters 6. Igor: Okay, Bright Eyes. (The Both of them watch the show, and a couple of hours later, the both of them are asleep, Igor wakes for a moment, and sees Bright Eyes asleep. Igor then kisses Bright Eyes, and then sleeps alongside Her.) (Scene to Outside where a Puphouse is about to be revealed for Bright Eyes. Antonio, Darius, Gamma, TJ, Tony, Cooler, and Howler stand by him. Tony is seen crying as Bright Eyes looks at her pup house. Igor stands by Bright Eyes.) Tony: (Sobbing) Well, what do you think? Bright Eyes: It's beautiful. Tony: (Sobbing) Well... I'm happy that you like your new dog house. (Everyone else looks at the sorrowful Tony.) Igor: He's... Crying. Bright Eyes: Is something wrong, Tony? Tony: (Quickly composing himself) I'm... I'm sorry. It's just that that last scene melts my heart. Igor: Well, technically, of your heart literally melts you'd be deceased. Tony: (Trying not to cry) What I meant to say that that scene was so beautiful… (sobbing again as he hugs Bright Eyes and Igor) it made me cry! You guys are such a wonderful, cute couple! I mean, all the wonderful memories and great times you two had together just makes me think that you cute puppies are meant for each other. I need a moment… (As Cooler comforts Tony, Tony pulls out a tissue and blows his nose.) Igor: Well, Bright Eyes... I guess this is where we say farewell. and... I'm gonna miss you. Bright Eyes: Farewell...? Iggy! what happened-- Igor: I'll always remember You, Bright Eyes. in My Memories, My Heart, and... Farewell, and best of Luck in the Future! (Sobs and He hugs Bright Eyes. Tony sobs harder.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, I'm not going anywhere. My dog house is next to yours. I can come by and visit any time. and why do You have so many claw marks on You? Tony: Huh? Igor: I kinda clawed Myself when I was angry with Myself. Bright Eyes: That's okay, Iggy. (Bright Eyes hugs Igor. They then turn to Tony, who calms down and still has tears rolling down his eyes.) Tony: I'm sorry. It's just so heart-wrenching. I hope you two are not bothered by it. Igor: We're not, Tony. TJ: I say we should celebrate this occasion with movie night. What do you think, Cooler? Cooler: Sounds peachy-keen to me. and Iggy? about Your pretend evil meetings... (Igor hides behind Bright Eyes.) Good work! Any new Puppies need some morale boosting. Bright Eyes: So, everything ends well. Igor: Well, not all well... (Cooler nods.) (Later that night, the heroes are watching a movie.) TV (Announcer): And now, the DOGTV premiere of The Good, The Bad, and the Furry. (Bright Eyes snuggles with Igor. Igor has hearts in his eyes and puts his arm on Bright Eyes' shoulder.) Bright Eyes: Sorry, You almost got punished with one week without Your yarn ball, but You're lucky that the new arrivals appealed for You overruling Cooler's punishment vote. in fact... (kisses Igor's forehead.) Igor: I'm glad for it. (Igor nuzzles Bright Eyes' neck.) and in the event Our Pup houses polymerize... Bright Eyes: Iggy, what do You mean polymerize? wake up! (whaps Igor's head.) Igor: Me-OUCH! (falls backward.) Bright Eyes: I just-- Sorry, Iggy! Igor: It's okay. I deserved it. Bright Eyes: Iggy? The End Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next week on the Pound Puppies Show, a new member of the Pound Puppies requests to start a library at Holly's Puppy Pound. And later, Cooler and a few of his friends tour Davy Pier. Be here next week for Sandra the Librarian/Fun and Games at Davy Pier. Japanese Title Bright Eyes and Igor are holding paws while sitting on Igor's couch as the subtitles read "Iggy's Heart is Throbbing! Bright Eyes is Iggy's Houseguest?". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist